Ela Sorri
by graviola
Summary: Hummm... uma ONESHOT com SasuSaku, retratando a super explorada e utilizada volta de Sasuke. É meio triste. Ele está triste porque ela está feliz. Um feed back seria interessante, tanto em erros gramaticais quanto na qualidade da estória em si.


Ela estava _sorrindo_. Seus olhos verdes possuíam ainda mais vida que da última vez que a viu. Ela não só crescera, ela florescera. Estava mais bonita, mais madura... ela tinha continuado sem ele. Desviando o olhar da imagem da garota ele passou a encarar o caminho de terra.

Sim. Era egoísta, era horrível, era cruel... Ele jamais se deixou admitir, mas acreditara _nela._ Acreditara na tola menina de treze anos que disse que sentiria tanta solidão se ele partisse, acreditou que o coração dela se partiria, acreditou que ela sentiria falta _dele._

E por pior que fosse, ele gostara disso. A sensação e o sentimento de saber que era importante de verdade para alguém... E mesmo que dissesse a si mesmoque a queria feliz, que queria que ela o esquecesse. Sabia. Sabia que no fundo ele queria ela chorasse sua falta, que se agarrasse aquele amor e que jamais se recuperasse sem sua presença.

Ele já admitiu ser egoísta.

Talvez fossem os anos sem ninguém que o amasse de verdade, a infância traumática ou até mesmo uma falha na sua personalidade.

Mas a verdade é que ele partiu. Partiu sabendo quem e o quê deixava para trás. Partiu confortado, sabendo que naquele lugar _alguém_ sentiria falta dele - como jamais alguém havia sentido - mesmo que jamais admitisse quanto aquilo foi importante para ele.

Se fosse muito ousado e muito sincero, admitiria que não era o fato de _alguém_ sentir falta dele. Mas sim de um determinado alguém. Um alguém que era fraca e _irritante_. Um alguém que o confortava, abraçava e o amava _tanto_. Alguém que ele... que ele quem sabe até amasse de volta. Esse alguém não tinha muito poder para mudar suas decisões. Esse alguém somente lhe trazia paz, aconchego, calor. Esse alguém o fazia sentir-se em casa, não importava onde e o quê estivesse fazendo. Uma casa quentem e macia, feita de verdes sem igual... e rosa. Um rosa em que ele podia podia mergulhar e esquecer..tudo.

Sentia-se traído. Como ela podia _sorrir_?Onde estavam as lágrimas que ela prometera? Ela chorara tanto, parecera tão sincera...

Sempre parecera tão sincera, naquele ano que passaram juntos. No mesmo time. Sempre que se preocupara, sempre que sorrira..sempre que chorara.

_"Ela mentira"_

Uma onda de náusea o invadiu. Raiva, ressentimento, tristeza, desapontamento... negação.

Por que ela dissera aquilo se não sentia? Por que dissera que o amava? Que sofreria se ele não estivesse por perto? Por que o fizera sentir- se importante e amado? Somente para rir-se depois e arrancar-lhe tudo? Ela também diria que todo aquele amor e devoção não passava de encenação?

Podia sentir as mãos apertando-se, cerrando-se...queria gritar com ela. _Puni-la_ por tê-lo feito de tolo. Por tê-lo feito _acreditar_ mais uma vez.

E enquanto ouvia sua voz tão alegre – onde estava a _tristeza sem fim_ que ela prometera?- em conversas amenas e piadas inconseqüentes.

_"Ela prometera"_

Virou-se, havia alguma coisa lhe apertando... lhe roubandoo fôlego..tirando alguma coisa...mal podia respirar.

Tolo, estúpido. Fora traído. _Acreditara_, realmente se deixara enganar a tal ponto... que até mesmo. Até mesmo...se permitiu. Se permitiu sonhar...se permitiu desejar...se permitiu_ sentir_...falta _dela_. Acreditando que ela o amava

" _QUE GRANDE IDIOTA!"_

Ele se permitiu..gostar dela...amá-la...sempre imaginando que pelo menos o amor dela era o maior.

Abandonado toda prudência...se deixara levar. Se deixara amá-la com tanto ardor e convicção. Se agarrara aquele amor tão prematuro e precipitado, a saudade que tinha...as lembranças..._aos sentimentos dela._

E agora pagava a _tolice_. A burrice. A fé.

Enquanto ele bancava o idiota, ela sorria...provavelmente ela o esquecera na primeira semana. Ela brincara, era feliz mesmo sem ele. Ela vivia...enquanto ele se arrastava pela existência...agarrando-se a memória de uma garotinha chorando.

_"Patético"_

E somente podia culpar a si mesmo. Quem fora o idiota que acreditara em uma menina tola de treze anos prometendo seu jovem coração e alma?

Mesmo que ele tivesse treze anos também...

Quem se apegara aquele amor, aquela menina tão doce e frágil? Como uma criança surrada e carente de afeto verdadeiro?

Mesmo que ele fosse uma...

Ela somente cumprira seu papel, o iludira como todos tentam iludir uns aos outros.

E pensar..que ele cogitara por um _milésimo de segundo _- o mais longo da sua curta vida - ficar e divertir-se todos os dias. Assim como ela prometera.

Como ela_ prometera..._

"_Prometera com tanta convicção, com olhos tão chorosos... e tão verdes e... tão...verdadeiros..."_

Suas costas fitavam o vilarejo cheio de vida que ele abandonava uma segunda vez.

"_Idiota Idiota Idiota."_

"_Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim!"_

Sim. Tão importante que quando parti meu mundo parou e o seu... continuou a girar.


End file.
